Doctor's Girl
by kittyislokis
Summary: Doctor and an immortal witch fall In love. Mostly pwp with impregnation and bdsm (male Dom) kinks.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Katy, but everyone calls me kitty, and I'm the doctors girl. I'm also a witch and a powerful one. I don't age which is a pretty big deal considering. I can die but there are only a few ways to kill a witch simply lighting  
our asses on fire won't work if we have any real power, because among other things we control the elements, and most weapons won't do much damage either.  
Any ways I'm a demon hunter, as a witch you either serve the ancient gods or you work for the devil and demons. Which ever you serve their the ones that give you your powers and through training you become more powerful and eventually  
immortal. I serve the gods by hunting demons. Well one day I got a phone call from a very frightened girl seems her friend had just been kidnapped by a pepper shaker? Ok that's a new one, never heard of a demon that looked like a pepper shaker  
but whatever if it's evil and attacking innocent people then I'll see what I can find out and if I can stop it or not.  
Well I found out it wasn't a demon which is why I never heard of it before, it was called a Dalek. I Also meet the doctor, good thing to because I sure couldn't figure out how to kill it myself damn cockroach it was.  
Anyways after he killed the thing. He brought me back to the tardis and we got to know each other. I decided to stay with him for a while obviously aliens were the new threat. There had been a few calls in about demons as of recently but they  
simply were not as troublesome since the hell mouths had all been closed and with the increase in slayers the demand just wasn't there. And I had to admit the man is very attractive.  
and very soon we became more than friends. The other girls had always been just friends he didn't want to get that attached to them. It would have been painful enough to lose them to age and death with being friends let alone lovers.  
But since I don't age things were different between us and things quickly progressed.

Warning: from the next chapter onward. This becomes mostly porn. And really kinky ooc porn to. Primarily impregnation and breeding kink but also light bdsm (male Dom).


	2. Chapter two first time together

The first time we were together sexually:

He had woke me up in the middle of the night. I had been moaning in my sleep and saying his name. The Tardis being a machine had not realized my moans where induced by having sexual dreams not from being in pain. She had therefore told Doctor to go to  
my bedroom to check up on me. Being a man and not a machine the Doctor quickly realized the true cause, and decided to take off his shirt and join me in my bed. Gentle taking me into his arms he held me until i woke up.

He slowly slides one hand to my breasts and the other to my panties. I don't resist at all and instead snuggle up closer to him. He takes this as a sign to continue and slips his fingers underneath my panties sliding one into me. "Mmm So wet for me and  
so tight. Your little earth pussy is going to feel so good wrapped around me. Is that what you want kitty?" he thrusts another finger inside of me causing me to moan "my big thick alien dick fucking you hard making you scream." I reply my voice filled  
with lust. "yes Doctor fuck me...it turns you on doesn't it..me being an earth girl." He nods "it does. So fucking kinky...always were my favorite and with your immortality...I see no reason to hold back..you won't break like the other girls would."

His hand leaves my pussy and I whimper wanting him to keep touching me. He takes off my panties, lifts up my nightgown, and unzips his pants. Pulling out his dick and guiding it to my hole, He thrusts into me hard causing me to scream in pain/pleasure  
as he tears through me. He was a lot thicker and longer than the earth boys who I had slept with before. The extra spreading of my pussy made me feel like I was losing my virginity all over again. Realizing my discomfort he starts to move slow and  
gentle.

To which I respond "don't" he stops puzzled "I thought you wanted me." I say "don't be gentle. Fuck me Doctor...hurt me, use me. Make me scream...own me..always wanted a man powerful enough to control me..do it" Oh kitty" he slams into me as hard as he  
can causing me to scream again and again as my pussy is ripped to shreds, i grip at the bed and he thrusts Into me over and over bringing tears in my eyes. He grabs my hair pulling my head back and sinks he teeth in my neck marking me. He growls  
"mine" right before he cums in me. Seconds Later I scream his name as I cum. He pulls out moves to my face and tells me to lick. I lick my blood and our cum off him and suck him making him hard again.

He flipped me onto my stomach and fingers my ass. "Has anyone ever touched you here before." I answer that no one ever did, I still had my anal virginity. He loves this and says "good then I will have the pleasure of taking it from you." He fingers me  
for a couple more minutes and says "pity really that we don't have any lube guess we will just have to do without." I whimper a little scared knowing how bad this was probably going to hurt. But too turned on by the idea of him dominating me so completely  
that I couldn't bring myself to refuse him. He takes his fingers out replacing them with his dick. It wasn't long before i had completely broken down sobbing. He just pulls on my hair and growls into my ear sadistically "ssh it's ok...it's ok...take  
it like a good cunt." Despite the pain his words excite me and soon I cum. Moments later he cums in my ass. Pulling out of me he takes me into his arms and kisses me. Saying "your such a good kitty. Think that will be your name from now on, let's  
everyone know exactly what you are, my pet...I love you and I want everyone to know about our relationship...rest now you deserve it. I have plans for you in the morning." I told him I love him to and said goodnight before drifting off back to sleep. 


	3. First punishment

It had been about a month since he first took me. We had just went on another mission on a new planet. Seems a peaceful race of aliens were being invaded by a neighboring planet we had been called in to help. Doctor and I went to the new planet he was  
going to spy on the invaders before meeting Jack and the others for a meeting in three days, and I had been given specific instructions to stay on tardis because he didn't know anything about them and what they were capable of and weaknesses and such.

Well It had been three days, it was almost time for the meeting, and I was starting to worry. Doctor had not gotten back yet and he wasn't even supposed to be gone a full day. I tried reminding myself how powerful he is and that chances are things were  
ok but my patients was wearing thin and being replaced by concerned. So I got out of the tardis to go look for him.

He was fine but I was in trouble. He left were he had been watching them from and dragged my ass back to tardis very furious. He pulled me into the Tardis by my hair and I fell on the floor on all fours. He stood over me stating "I thought I told you  
to stay on Tardis" I hang my head not bothering to stand and reply "yes sir", I knew instinctually that with him this mad it was best to show as much submission as possible normally even during sex I called him by his name and only stayed on my knees  
by request but now was not the time for that, especially since it was not being submissive that was the problem. He starts unfastening the belt he had started wearing just In case a situation like this ever came up, "And did you stay on the tardis."  
I replied "no sir." Doctor said "I have to get tardis in motion while I do so you will strip and then you will get back on all fours again like the bitch you are for your punishment." I did so as he pushed some buttons on the council.

He walked back over to me and said "since this is your first time misbehaving you will be whipped with the leather part of my belt if you ever do anything like this again though you will feel it's metal." He grabbed the metal part and then I scream out  
as he hits me hard with the leather strap right across my ass. I had never be punished before. He hits me over and over again on my tits, ass, vagina, back, and thighs until I'm red and crying.

Placing down the belt he goes and gets some nipple clamps and handcuffs. He leans down and rubs my nipples making them go hard "it's ok love. Just relax the pain won't last long. You will be feeling better soon, but if your going to be a cunt then you  
got to be punished. I can't have you disobeying me like that, when I give you an order it's for your own good." I reply "yes Sir. Thank you Sir." He kisses my neck and places the clamps on me.

"I had planned to introduce you to my friends as my girlfriend not as my submissive but since you just had to be bad right before a meeting and I'm not done with you yet you will be chained to council nude for the meeting. Bitches don't wear clothing  
after all and your my beautiful little bitch." He runs a hand over my breasts stroking me. "As you are being punished you will also not be permitted to talk unless you are spoken to and you will remain presented and in absolute submission. the chain  
is long enough for you to properly kneel with your legs spread apart and pussy and ass on display and you will do so the whole meeting, no being naughty and covering yourself or you will be treated with the belt again. Now crawl over to the council  
and place your hands on it."

I do as I'm told and he locks me into place. He kisses me and tells how good a girl I'm being taking my punishment so well for him. Moments later his friends start showing up for the meeting and I have to fight the instinct to cover myself up. I feel  
nervous and exposed. I don't much like the idea of being nude in front of people other than Doctor and certainly don't want to meet new people without my clothing. But I do as I'm told and strangely I feel a slight tingling in my pussy at the knowledge  
that I'm doing this for him. That I'm so clearly making a statement that he owns my body and that he can do with me whatever he wants.

At the start of the meeting he introduced me to his friends saying "this is kitty. She's my cunt. Don't worry about her being chained up like that some of you may be unfamiliar with the bdsm culture but I assure you she is completely willing and wanting  
to do whatever I ask of her. You can ask her yourself but she will tell you the same thing. She been terribly naughty though and as such must now be punished. We were in the middle of doing that when it was time for this meeting so she shall remain  
as such until I have time to finish what we started. It is as much her desire for her to serve me as it is mine. You all know I wouldn't force myself on anyone so don't let doubts on my morals set in now. It's perfectly normal, moving on to the meeting."  
Everyone starts discussing what to do. I stay silent for most of the meeting only talking when prompted.

After the meeting everyone but Jack, Doctor, and I leave. Jack whispers something to Doctor and I see Doctor nod and smile in response  
"Fine. I do think I have her ready enough to where she wont mind. Let's go into the living room though it will be more comfortable there and she's been good enough to were I feel she deserves it." Doctor comes over to me and unlocks the cuffs telling  
me to get up.

We walk into the living room. And Jack sits down in the recliner and unzips his pants. I bite my lip nervously not knowing what's going on. Doctor says "relax love, Jack just to watch us. Your so beautiful." Jack says (while Doctor gently lays kisses  
on my neck) "yes very beautiful. I know you don't know me so I won't ask to touch you, I just want to pleasure myself while he does. Your such a good submissive I can tell, and good subs let their owner's friends enjoy them. Doctor and I are best  
friends known each other for a very long time so you shouldn't be nervous to let him show off that he owns you." I smile and say "thank you for thinking I'm beautiful." And Doctor gently guides me to the couch and starts fondling my tits. He runs  
he hands from my tits down to my slit and opens me up giving Jack a clear view of clit before pushing two fingers into me fingering me I moan I'm soaking wet and my pussy is begging for him. "so wet and ready to be fucked. Your body's responding so  
well to everything, such the perfect little slut...Hands and knees I want in you." I get on all fours like the bitch in heat I am and he quickly takes his dick out of his pants and grabs my hips and slams into me fucking me hard until he cums deep  
inside my body.


	4. Important

Author note: currently working on next chapter will get it written by the end of the week. However it has been called to my attention that Doctor seems dark. Thank you to the reader that informed me of that I appreciate feedback.I wanted to let  
everyone know that he only behaves so rough and dominating because that is what

turns

Her on. She is turned on by submitting to and being controlled and dominated by powerful men. He is naturally slightly bossy and authoritative yes but she is the one bringing out the darkness on him. He is giving her what she wants and she started  
it.

Of course it's turning him on to but it's originally her kink and he wouldn't be doing it if she didn't want it and bring it up. Doctor is naturally loving and protective and caring but he realizes she has certain desires. So rather than just threating  
/to leave her on earth if she does things like puts herself in danger when she's told to stay on Tardis like he does with the others on the show he follows those desires. If she was totally completely 100 percent against something he would stop. He  
/is constantly judging her responses and make sure she doesn't get too hurt or isn't too scared or upset. His kink is the intergalactic relations kink, and impregnation kink that he will be bringing up later once they have been together for a while.


	5. Halloween

It was Halloween when I got the first hint of his deepest desires, (that night I thought he was roleplaying, I now know better and love it). We were going to a party. Halloween is the biggest holiday for witches. Even though I was traveling space and  
time I couldn't pass up the traditional witches ball. I had told Doctor about it a week earlier. It's basically a normal Halloween party with dancing, drinking, dressing up, and music only its for witches and their dates. He said it sounded  
fun and that he would get some costumes for us and surprise me.

Well it was the day for the party and time to get dressed up. He comes in dressed as a king and brought me a beautiful blue dress. It had slits on the sides and a golden rope belt and Roman sandals. He says playfully, "Ready for the party sweet Venus  
my goddess of love and fertility?"' I blush and smile saying that I was very excited to be able to spend a night of dancing together. He gently dresses me caressing my body as he slipped my dress over my head. Then he placed the sandals on my feet  
lovingly kissing my ankles followed by a real silver chain anklet with a blue star shaped crystal. "You showed me what it's like to have you on on your knees, now let me show you what it's like to be my queen." He kisses my lips oh so gently and takes  
me by the hand guiding me out to the party.

We spend the evening outside dancing. I never felt so happy it was like the stars themselves was shining just for us. Then he lifted me up into his arms and carried me back to Tardis.

He lays me down on the bed which some time during the night he had sneaked back to in order to cover with rose petals. "Relax sweet goddess." He whispers before kissing me and then getting back up he lights some candles and instructs Tardis to turn off  
the lights so that the room is completely basked in their glow. He walks back over to me and lifts up the dress and kisses my inner thighs. "You smell so good. Do you how hard it was for me to have you pressed against me most of the night and not  
thrust myself into you. I love you in this outfit the loveliest vision of femininity and to top it off you just happen to be ovulating I could smell it even across the room when I went to get our drinks." He kisses my vagina before slipping his tongue  
deep with in. Fucking me with tongue till I scream out as I cum. "Mmm...nothing tastes sweeter than an earth woman in heat."

He strips out of his clothes and lays on top of me gently caressing me kissing me everywhere and sucking on my breasts. "Oh rassilon, You should be lactating with my baby's milk." He whispered so quietly I wasn't sure at the time if he really just said  
it or if I had imagined things from getting to into this.

"My king I need you now...please fill me. Put a baby in me and guarantee the fertility of the lands for another year." I moan not realizing that by doing so I almost caused he to cum without even having been inside me that night. Thinking (I can't wait  
till your off the pill and really begging for me to do that to you my sweet. I'm going to make sure your constantly either pregnant of trying to get pregnant) mentally getting ahold of himself he kisses me before grabbing my legs wrapping them around  
his waist and the slamming into me until we both climax


	6. Happy birthday Doctor

Dear sweet heart

By the time you get this message I will already be gone. Do not worry though I will be back shortly. There is something important I have to attend to.

Kisses Katty

Doctor held the letter, that he had found by the bed upon waking, in his hand thinking (what are you up to)

Meanwhile galaxies away on Asgard (not the park, the real one no one can go to unless they a god or work for them) I walk into the temple of fates. "Hi girls, I got something I need help with. A great hero has been wronged and we need to fix things."  
I hand them a formal scroll with a list of the times Doctor has saved the universe (the times I knew about anyways) and an explanation of what happened with the weeping angels and requesting that Amy and Rory be brought back to life. The girls say  
"it is done". I smile and thank them. I meet Amy and Rory at the portal and after introductions we leave.

Rory "so last I remember we were being chased by the Angels...I don't remember you though can you let us know what's going on?"

I answer "I'm Doctor's girlfriend and I'm a witch. You both died he couldn't bring you back it was a fixed point in time. But there are many things gods can do that time lords can't. Time lords are very powerful but the gods are the most powerful beings  
in the universe and can do almost anything. They favor heroes and often will do things for heroes they wouldn't normally do like bring loved ones back to life."

We arrive at the Tardis and I tell them to wait outside while I tell Doctor I got a surprise for him.

"Hi I'm home"

Doctor comes into the main room and kisses me and says "baby I missed you. Where you go?"

"It's your birthday and I got a surprise. Things are rarely truly final not when you have God. Anyways come say hi to your friends"

Doctor gives me a puzzled look before following me out. His jaw drops. Amy runs into his arms and he lifts her off the ground happily twirling her around "Amy Rory how did you?"

Amy "kitty got us back. Pulled some strings guess it's a witch thing...seems you got fans you didn't know about."

I continue "the gods always favor those that seek to do good and fight against the evil in the universe especially those that do so at their own personal risk or harm. And they can make things happen. You asked me yesterday if you are a good man there's  
your answer."

Doctor turns to me, with tears in his eyes, placing Amy back down. "Oh Katty I could kiss you, actually think I will." He kisses me In the most mind blowing kiss I ever had.


	7. Collaring

Thank you Snowki for the feedback :) always appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.

Doctor and I went on a double date with Amy and Rory the following week at a diner. While I was playing a game of pool with Rory, Amy silently motioned for Doctor to follower her to a table just out of anyone's hearing. He followed her and they sat  
down at the table ordering some chips and then discussing this and that before Amy finally brought up "Raggedy man you got a great submissive she loves you a lot I can tell and she is very obedient just like my Rory. can i ask why haven't you  
collared her yet? I bet she would love it if you took official ownership of her."

Doctor replied "well honestly I have thought about it but it's been a good few hundreds years since I collared a submissive and I wanted to be sure she would want to take it that far. She's never been dominated before and it's been a long time since  
i needed to judge a submissive's responses. You think she's ready?" Doctor slips his hand into his pocket fingers gently gliding over the textured leather he had been carrying in his pocket for some time now.

Amy answered "yes very, put her into your servitude. She wants it bad I can see it everytime she looks at you and hear it when she says your name."

Doctor nods and smiles "well if your sure than I be more than happy to put her in her place." He stands up and walks over to me and kisses me. "Time to go, I think. I got something better in mind. Rory, you and your mistress can come back to Tardis  
whenever she is ready enjoy the night. I'm sure I will." Doctor takes my hand and guides me back to Tardis.

Bringing me to the bedroom he takes the collar out of his pocket. "Katy, it is my intent to offer you this collar as a sign of your submission to me. Will you take my collar and my hearts?"

I smile with excitement. "It would be my greatest happiness, yes my lord I will."  
Black leather with a blue crystal heart shaped lock, the collar seemed to sparkle in the light like a star. It was the loveliest thing I had ever seen.

Reaching to me Doctor placed the collar around my neck, He looked into my eyes with love and made his vow to me. "with the placing of this collar around your neck and your acceptance of it, I vow to do everything I can to be worthy of you. I promise  
to hold you and keep you safe, to stretch you and give you flight, to respect the needs of our relationship above all others, to love you, honor you, support you in all things and be sensitive to your needs and desires. I acknowledge the trust  
you have placed in me and the responsibility that goes with my acceptance of that trust. I will never violate or even threaten to violate that trust. I acknowledge and accept with all my heart the gift of submission you have made to me. This collar  
will be a symbol of that which we already know: that you are mine, and by wearing it you will always be safe to be everything that you are. My submissive and my love. You belong to me, and you are now a part of my body and soul. You are a part  
of me and my destiny. I will do all within my power to protect you as you join me on my journey."

Smiling I reply with promise, my heart filled with so much love and happiness, "my lord of own free will, with clarity of mind, heart and conscience, I surrender my life to you, submitting to your will in all things." I had difficulty holding  
back tears of happiness as I spoke from my heart. "I accept your collar as the outward and visible sign of my deepest joy: that I am yours. I gladly accept your authority and trust you to guide me on the right path. It is my desire to belong  
to you and to follow you where ever you choose to take me. I vow to honor you with my every thought, word and action. I promise to stay with you, support you and fulfill your needs and desires as you allow. You are the center of my universe, the  
light of my life and the love of my heart. I give you my love, my heart and myself, now and always. I will open my heart, body and mind to your will, trusting that you have my best interests in your heart . I will honor and love you as I serve  
you to the best of my ability. My submission to you will be a gift freely given and shall never become a burden that I must bear. I am now a part of you and will respect you and your dominance over me as our lives and destinies have become one."

I knelt, in a traditional posture of submission and He reached out and locks the collar firmly in place around my neck. As the lock closed forever with a satisfying click, my world seemed to fill with light and love. I am his! At last I am become  
who I was meant to be. I have found my heart's desire. I smiled up at my Doctor, my lord, in utter devotion.

"Katy," he continued, "I will never forget the responsibility that I am undertaking. I am charged with your well being in all you do. My decisions will affect you in every way. Your life is literally in my hands and I will never shy  
away from that responsibility, but use the power you have given me wisely. I will always consider your needs and desires and I will always remember that you will follow wherever I may go. I will not lead you into danger and I will be mindful that  
you will look to me in all things for guidance and teaching. I promise to learn from you what is good and safe for you, and be prepared to give as much, or more than I receive from you. The Master's hand is a double edged sword. It can give pleasure  
and it can punish. I will never forget that, and will consider every facet of any situation before using that power. It will never be abused and will always be justifiable. Thank you for giving me the gift of your submission, Katy," he said  
softly. He took my hand and helped me rise, and we kissed, through my happy tears.

Next chapter the consummation of the collaring. 


End file.
